Collaboration systems enable a team of people (also referred to as “participants”) to achieve a common goal, such as developing an idea, creating a design, solving a problem, or playing a game. Typically collaboration systems enable the team of people to work toward the common goal by coordinating the exchange of information and ideas. Collaboration facilitates the group decision making process with a rapid exchange of ideas. The rapid exchange of ideas is also referred to as “brain storming.”
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.